1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a slim-designed digital signage that may emit the heat generated in a display panel and a driving circuit board.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, a digital signage that provides various contents and messages via a display panel has been used as opposed to a hardware media as a signboard and a poster for outdoor advertisement. With rapid development of intelligent digital video devices based on LCDs or LEDs, demands for such digital signage have been increasing recently.